


Beyonce on Ice

by literaryoblivion



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Beyoncé References, Flirting, High Heels, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: He knows it was a joke. He knows.But, quite frankly, he doesn’t care.Because he might in fact have loved them as soon as he opened the box, and gosh darnnit he’s going to use them, gag-gift be damned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this post](http://zimmbits.tumblr.com/post/146671702911/bittle-bean-eric-bittle-receives-these-as-a-gag) I saw on Tumblr.

He knows it was a joke. He knows. 

But, quite frankly, he doesn’t care. 

Because he might in fact have loved them as soon as he opened the box, and gosh darnnit he’s going to use them, gag-gift be damned.

~

When the box showed up in front of his door and he could hear snickering coming from the stairs, he knew immediately what was in the box.

A week before Ransom and Holster had been chirping him so bad about the fact that he used to be a figure skater. It wasn’t like he was hiding that fact about himself, but apparently Rans and Holtz hadn’t been paying attention, or didn’t care. That is until they came across some old videos of Bitty’s competitions. 

And when Bitty was a figure skater, he did not shy away from the glittery costumes, which Ransom and Holster thought was the best thing ever. And in their Internet rabbit hole, of Bitty and ice skating, they had come across some [fancy designer ice skates](http://zimmbits.tumblr.com/image/146671702911) that were basically high heels with blades at the bottom.

They had of course shown Bitty these, chirped him for his outfits, and told them that they were going to get the high-heeled skates for him for when he was feeling “fancy”.

Bitty had rolled his eyes and laughed, telling them that they were jealous of his gracefulness and poise.

It had ended in raucous laughter with Ransom and Holster falling over themselves at Bitty’s response, and Bitty had left them to it and forgotten about the skates. That is until he received the box at his door a week later.

~ 

At first Bitty had rolled his eyes and shoved the box under his bed because he knew that acknowledging the skates would only lead to more chirping. But the longer the box remained beneath his bed, the more Bitty was curious about whether he could actually even skate in them.

He’d worn high-heels before, curious when he was a little boy when he saw his Mama in heels and wanted to try them on. But, he’d never worn a pair that actually fit him. He wasn’t sure he could even walk in them, let alone skate.

They seemed sturdy enough, but his fear was that he’d try to skate in them and break his ankle, and he’d be out of the game for the rest of the season, disappointing the coaches, the team, and especially Jack.

Jack had been working with Bitty so much, practicing and getting him used to checking, and the last thing Bitty wanted to do was have all that hard work and time go to waste because he did something stupid that originally started as a joke.

To avoid more harm than necessary, Bitty asks Lardo to accompany him to the store to pick out a pair of heels. Lardo excitedly agrees, and they go to the nearest discount shoe store to shop. He tries to get a pair as close to the height of the skate heels as possible, not caring what color they are. The only ones close to the height that are in his price range are bright red ones, and Lardo says they look amazing on him. He blushes and rolls his eyes at the compliment, assuring her that no one is going to see him in them but the good lord anyway, so it doesn’t matter how they look.

Lardo shrugs and they finally leave, purchases tucked under their arms.

The next few weeks Bitty practices walking around in his room in the heels. It’s definitely an adjustment, having to walk on the balls of his feet only and trying not to lose his balance. The carpeting in his room is not helping his endeavor, so he gives up and decides to try to walk around the concrete floors of Faber later, thinking that might help.

He can’t sneak away often, so it takes a week or so more for him to feel comfortable enough walking around on hard floors in heels enough to put on the skates.

The first time he tries them on, he doesn’t even venture on the ice, just gets used to walking around on the blades, the added height of them different enough from the regular heels that he doesn’t want to skate with them on just yet.

After a few days he finally feels ready enough to sneak off to try to skate with the heels. He goes slow, just skating in circles at a steady pace, no twists or turns or anything fancy. It’s a different feeling skating in the heels compared to skating in his hockey skates or even his figure skates. They make him so much taller, and if he’s brave enough to admit, sexier.

He already knows from Lardo that the heels make his butt look amazing, so he’s positive the high-heeled skates do the same thing. Not that anyone’s around to notice or comment to confirm that thought, which he’s grateful for. He’s not quite ready to show off his skills in the skates. He needs more practice.

The more he skates with the heels the more confident he feels that he could do a few simple tricks in them. Nothing too advanced as to avoid hurting himself, but he could definitely do a few spins and a dance routine in them. His thoughts immediately go to Beyonce, and he decides he’s going to come up with an ice routine to one of her songs. Beyonce dances in high heels all the time and looks amazing; surely Bitty can pull off something in heels on ice. It won’t be Beyonce levels of amazing (because umm hello, Beyonce?), but it would be fun.

He has a few of his old figure skating outfits stashed away in his closet back at the Haus, so he decides if he’s going to do a routine, he might as well go all out. 

It’s hard to find time to sneak away and get on the ice between classes and games and practice and his checking practice with Jack, but he manages to squeeze in an hour or two here and there in the next month to practice and come up with a routine in his heeled skates.

He figures he might try to film himself to put it up on his vlog or send to his mama, but he’s not planning on showing it to anyone else, definitely not the team. He knows they got the skates for him as a joke, but he doesn’t think that they thought Bitty would actually wear and use them. Ever since that first week that he got them, no one has said anything to him about them, so he figures they’ve probably forgotten about them.

It’s early morning at Faber, and he made sure the night before that Jack wasn’t going to make him do checking practice with him this morning. Jack agreed to the brief reprieve, but told him they’d start bright and early the next day. Bitty didn’t mind, but he had finally felt good with his routine and wanted to spend the morning alone on the ice to perform it for his camera.

He hooks up his ipod to the speakers, ensuring that Beyonce’s “Partition” is on repeat so he won’t have to worry about pushing replay. He warms up on the ice, heels strapped securely to his feet, the sounds of the music in his years, the moves of his routine playing in his head as he moves on the ice.

Once he feels sufficiently warmed up, he sets his camera up at the edge of the rink, ensuring it’s zoomed in enough and focused where he will be. He hits record and moves to the center of the ice, waiting for the song to finish out and start up again so he can begin his routine.

When the first notes start up, he moves, following the routine he’s grown to know so well, that he’s practiced for several weeks in bits and pieces. He’d forgotten how much he loved dancing on the ice to music, had grown used to the yells and cheers and grunts that normally accompany his time on the ice.

All he feels is the breeze in his hair and against his limbs as he skates and twirls on the ice. It’s exhilarating, and he imagines a crowd in the stands, cheering him on, clapping as he executes a spin perfectly or lands a jump. 

He’s so caught up in his head, so tuned into the music, that when he finishes his routine, breathless and smiling, the sound of one person clapping doesn’t even register for a few seconds. When it does, his head snaps up and he sees Jack, grinning and stepping out onto the ice to approach him. 

Immediately, Bitty’s face grows red, embarrassed that Jack saw his silly act, worried how much he’s going to be chirped, about how much Jack will tell the guys. Lord, why did he even decide to do this whole thing?

“Uh, hi, Jack, I didn’t… did you need the ice? Sorry, I didn’t think anyone… I should just go,” Bitty says in a rush, already trying to get farther away from Jack so he can get out of these silly skates. 

“Wait, Bitty, don’t go,” Jack says, stepping quickly so he can catch Bitty’s arm to keep him from leaving the ice.

“Jack, please, I didn’t mean for anyone to see me. It was just something fun I was doing. It’s not--”

“That was amazing, Bittle,” Jack says on a breath. His face breaking into a smile when Bitty’s eyes widen at the compliment.

“I… um, thank you, Jack.” He can feel his cheeks redden, and good Lord, he probably looks like a tomato.

“You, um, you looked really good out there, in um,” Jack’s face blushes, and Bitty finds it absolutely adorable. Geez, he’s so gone on this boy, it’s ridiculous. “In your outfit, and the heels,” Jack finally gets out.

“What, these old things?” Bitty teases, spinning a little to show Jack the whole ensemble. He sees Jack visibly swallow, and wow, maybe Jack wasn’t just being nice and he liked more than just Bitty’s routine.

“You look good,” Jack blurts out, ears pinking to match his cheeks. “I mean, you always look good, but, those… I like those heels.” He glances down at the heels strapped on Bitty’s feet and back up to Bitty’s face.

“Yeah?” Bitty says, skating a little closer so he’s now looking up at Jack, close enough to reach out and wrap his arms around Jack’s waist. “You like heels or you like _me_ in heels?”

Jack swallows again, his eyes growing larger. “You in heels,” he says, then mumbles, “You, in general, really.”

Bitty bites his lip and gives in to the want of pulling Jack in closer to him. Jack goes willingly, wrapping his own arms around Bitty’s waist. “You know, I have a pair of regular heels in my room if you want to see me in them sometime.” 

Jack’s breath catches and Bitty can see his eyes grow dark. “I’d… yes, I’d like that.”

With a grin, Bitty pulls Jack down into a quick kiss. “Well, come on then,” Bitty says pushing himself away from Jack. “I have a few hours to show you before my class.” He throws Jack a wink over his shoulder and skates away towards his camera to gather his things, giggling to himself at the sound of Jack scrambling after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
